


Sunday Mornings

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Life can get crazy but nothing is better than waking up to your wife and kids on a Sunday morning.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> "Sunday morning, rain is falling"-Sunday Morning by Maroon 5
> 
> This is for day 1 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

As the sun pours into the room and onto the bed, soft movements start as the sun hits the family that was laying on the bed. Nicole and Waverly let their children sleep in the bed with them the night before, the three children sandwiched between their moms, while the youngest snuggles into Nicole’s chest. 

Much like Waverly, all the children needed an extra blanket plus the warmth from Nicole to fall asleep the night before. After moving into the Homestead after the curse broke, they realized that they needed a much larger house to properly fit the growing family. After some time Nicole and Doc finally finished a second house in the back of the property and extended the main house. 

Soon after the project was finished, Alice safely returned to Wynonna and Doc and moved into the new and improved Homestead. While Nicole and Waverly finally got married and sometime after received the news that they were expecting. Both women knew they wanted a big family but didn’t realize they would be to four children already.

Alice, on the other hand, was nonetheless pleased to have cousins to play with, as well as becoming an older sister soon after. As the sun hit Nicole’s face, she softly opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping toddler and then the rest of her sleeping family.

Waverly softly snored as their oldest was snuggling with her, while the middle two were tangled together in the middle. Their oldest, Wendy, was much like Waverly advanced for her age in every subject and top of her second-grade class. The twin boys, William and Wesley, were more similar to Nicole, bright red hair and adventurous, always getting in trouble in kindergarten.

While the youngest Willow was a mix of both Nicole and Waverly, or at least so far, independent and curious about the world around her. Nicole smiled at Waverly as the smaller woman started to shift, opening her eyes and giving her a soft smile.

“Good morning,” Waverly asked, stretching her arm and soft stroking Nicole’s arm. 

“Morning babe” 

The pair smiled at each other, their daughters snuggled deeper into their chests, while the boys stretched out their limbs. Wendy was the first to wake, reaching her hand towards Waverly’s long hair. The twins started to shift and open their eyes as well, Willow, on the other hand, enjoyed the extra minutes of sleep on top of Nicole.

“Momma,” Wesely said softly as he reached out to Nicole, who gladly took the small hand and held it. Wendy mutters something into Waverly's chest, turning over to face her brothers and Nicole.

“What was that little bug?” Waverly asked her oldest.

“I want momma’s pancakes,” Wendy said again as she faces Nicole.

While Waverly cooked most of the family meals, Nicole usually makes breakfast before school and work. It was already hard to deny Waverly anything, let alone a carbon copy of her. The twins muttered something in agreement to their sister, the noise finally woke Willow up, slowly opening her eyes and with little hands grabbed onto Nicole’s shirt.

“I guess pancakes for breakfast then” Nicole replied, the trio smiled while Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at her family. Nothing compares to walking up to the smiles and giggling of the young family, something neither Nicole nor Waverly would trade in the world. Nicole looks down as Willow shifts off her chest and lowers herself onto the bed next to her brothers, allowing Nicole to stretch her limbs after holding the child through the night.

William shifted to allow Willow onto the bed next to him, both he and his twin sat up, ready to get up and start the day. Nicole smiled at the pair, ever since they were born nothing could separate the pair if one had something the other must have the same thing. 

“Momma I want to have pancakes now,” William said to Nicole. 

“Pancakes are only for kiddos who brush their teeth and get ready” Nicole replied to the smiling 5-year-old. 

“Race you to the bathroom, Wes,” Will said as the pair climbed out of the bed, Wendy follows the pair into the bathroom, leaving Nicole, Waverly, and Willow. Waverly moves closer to Nicole and kisses her on the lips, smiling into the soft kiss.

“Baby, I’ll get Willow ready and you can get the pancakes going,” Waverly says.

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Nicole said as she goes in for another kiss. Pulling back when the pair heard Willow made a sound.

“Go, baby, I’ll get her ready,” Waverly said as Nicole leaves the bed and goes to the kitchen. Cooking for two people was easy, cooking for four kids had its challenges, Waverly trying to incorporate a more vegan and vegetarian-based diet with the kids. Nicole, on the other hand, had a soft spot for her kids and let them eat almost anything only if they didn’t tell Waverly.

As Nicole started to cook, she heard three pairs of steps running down the stairs and into the living room. Looking over into the next room, Wendy had sat on the couch and started to read, while her brothers brought down their trucks. Soon Waverly came down with Willow, putting her down next to Wendy and walking into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Waverly says as she wraps her arms around the redhead.

“Hey, you” Nicole replied while Waverly lets go and started to help her. Soon the pancakes were done, stacked on top of a plate.

“Pancakes are ready!” Nicole yelled into the next room, four pairs of feet ran into the kitchen, all getting settled into their seats. Nicole and Waverly help divide the pile of pancakes onto each plate, allowing each child to be satisfied with their plates. 

There was laughter and joy as the young family started to eat, nothing came in comparison to this. This is perfection, this is love, this is family.


End file.
